A New Dawn For Runeterra
by Shade0fSilver
Summary: Follow 4 main characters, Azir, Xerath, Zed, and Aurelion Sol as the sands shift around them. The world is changing and headed toward chaos. Can Azir reclaim his place as emperor? Will Xerath shatter him once more? Will Zed find the unbalance that he is looking for? Will Aurelian Sol find peace back in the stars? Or will there even be a future for any of these answers?
1. Chapter 1

Azir's POV

The elders say the greatests rises end in the greatest falls. Shurima was no exception. Sitting at the pinnacle of power in runeterra, no country or land dare challenge the might of Shurima. However, it all came to an end when traitor Xerath stole my ascension and murdered the royal family in cold blood. Shurima, the empire of runeterra, was no more.

But I am back now.

The elders say the greatest empires will fall when the the empire reaches its greatest. That fate decided Shurima will fall once it reached its goal. I like to look at it another way. Until I reach my goal, Shurima cannot fall. Until the day has come where Shurima has been granted all its glory, nothing will stop me.

Shurima, your emperor has returned.

I am back now.

Shurima will once again stretch to the horizon.

But for now, I'll work my way up from being a fast food worker in Piltover.

Lady:"I thought I ordered extra cheese?"

Azir:"What do you mean you wanted extra cheese? I GAVE YOU EXTRA CHEESE."

Nasus:"My lord, please don't-"

Sivir:"Azir you're going to get rid of our custome-"

Azir:"THE ORDER HAS BEEN GIVEN!"

Xerath's POV

I am a villain. A traitor, a piece of trash, scum, whatever you may call me. I ended my empire. I ended my emperor. I ended my brother. And I have no regrets.

I have no sympathy for a nation that thrives on hard working slaves. Sure, Azir may have set them free. However, there will still be those who or treated like nobles and those treated like low life peasants. There will be still those trapped in chains of racism. I refuse such a nation. I will make this world equal. I will set everyone free.

As I float towards a gate of a country called Noxus with my companion, Renekton. 2 guards stop me. They seem unfazed that I am pure arcane energy trapped in a prison. They are probably used to seeing some strange beings from the exports of Zaun. "We are here to meet Swain." I hold up a badge that Swain had sent me. They nodded and let me in.

Noxus is a dirty place built on cruelty... but everything is fair here. As long as you have will, you can climb the ladders. Strength is the only thing that matters there. Unlike Demacia, where everything is granted to you as long as you are born in nobility. In Demacia, people are just ants serving a queen. I will start by negotiating with Noxus and end the nation known as Demacia. These ants are nothing compared to the scorching sands of a place where I was once imprisoned.

Azir. It is not the dawn of Shurima you see. It is just another sunset.

Zed's POV

Balance. What a disgusting word. How foolish of me when I was younger to believe that balance was what this world should live on. Balance means light...but it also means darkness. There were 2 organizations in Ionia, one to bring everyone hope, and one to bring everyone hell. My master was the leader of both. That's how he intended to keep balance. To keep everyone's hope held high but balance it with death and chaos. Shen, is this really what you want?

I stop my meditation as the sound of a sweet flute melody fills my ears. I walk toward the room.

"Yasuo. When do you plan to depart?"

Yasuo stopped playing and looked up at me.

"Zed. I thank you for allowing me to hide here. I am in your debt. I plan to leave for Zaun tomorrow morning... My pupil has reported hearing Riven's name somewhere there. Probably looking for Singed."

I lean my back against the wall. "Do you plan to forgive her?" I ask.

Yasuo looked down at his blade. "I... will find my answer when I meet her."

I nodded. This was a personal matter, I should not prod any further. "Yasuo, I plan to accompany you. To Zaun."

He looked up questionably. "Zed, you've already done so much for me, there is no need to-"

I cut him off. "This is not for your sake. There is someone there I must speak to." Yasuo paused. "You...aren't possibly thinking of joining forces with Viktor, are you?"

It is my turn to look at my blade. Hmmm...one end is dull. I will sharpen it later.

"I... will find my answer when I meet him."

Yasuo chuckled. "You bastard."

After a couple jokes and laughs I leave the room to find Kayn and Syndra. "Kayn." I say to Kayn. "I want you to watch the Order of Shadow while I am gone. I trust you will not do anything rash." Kayn nodded eagerly, the possibility of proving himself to be the next leader was all he could ask for. " Syndra. I want you to-" "Don't order me around like I'm apart of your cringe gang, edgelord." She replied, harshly. "I'm going too. " And that was that.

Aurelion Sol's POV

Fear. A word I do not feel. As the God of all stars, all look up to me. No one dare challenge me. At leasts thats how it should be. Ever since Targon has forced upon a crown on me, I have become powerless, smaller, and linked to this mortal realm. Its ironic, they pray to me everyday but keep me imprisoned, like a troublemaker pet not allowed to leave its cage. They pray to me for everything, money, victory, power. I have no choice but to comply with the best of my now-reduced power. For the past 500 years, I have learned to comply. But something is shifting now. I do not like it. I believe it's called...Fear.

As I look out the only hole in my cage into the distant night where the sun does not shine upon, I feel a strange shattered presence of time unrelated to zilean somewhere near a place mortals call ...Zaun? It's that kid again. Bard should've dealt with him already... but where is he? I feel a shudder of fear. Something is not right. Where is Bard? The jingle of his bells and meeps should be clear and clattering the sky, but it's deathly silent right now. Unless the void...? No. It shouldn't be possible... but then again I am no longer there to support Bard. Its definite now. It is back

I must escape. I must gather the other gods. The seven darkins, the ascended , the fire born, the mistborn, the demigods, the most respected mage, and the timekeeper at Piltover. Aatrox, Rhaast, Varus, 4 missing others, Nasus, Renekton, Xerath, Lissandra, Brand, Ornn, Volibear, Ryze, and Zilean. I have heard of an entity named Kindred, but only those on the brink of death meet her so her existence is questionable. There was supposed to be an ascended named Azir who definitely would've helped me but he is gone now.

I must hurry. I must escape.

It is definite now. Bard is gone. I am next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It's been a week since Ezreal found Sivir, Azir, and Nasus in the ruins of Shurima and he has now brought them over to Piltover. He now sits in the inquiry room.

"So you're telling me...you are a god that used to be the emperor of Shernia?" Vi asked with a donut in her hand. "For the fifteenth time, it's pronounced Shurima. And yes." Azir replied. Patience he told himself. Patience is a virtue.

"Ezreal are you SURE you didn't find some crack potted birdbrained the ruins of Shurima?" Vi asked Ezreal. "I mean, his heads a damn bird! Maybe his brains the size of one too?"

Caitlyn sighed. She knew they weren't getting anywhere. "Azir, if that's really your name, what are your intentions?"

Azir replied. "Well, I'd like an army of 1,000,000 troops and reclaim my throne of Shurima, but I'm assuming that my order has no power anymore, so right now I'm just looking for a place to stay and gather resources."

Caitlyn, exactly convinced, asks "Let's say you do bring Shurima back. Do you plan to continue slavery?"

Azir scoffed. "Is that what the textbooks say about me? Does nowhere mention that I freed the slaves? Even before that I gave the slave's families a good amount of gold, educated their children, gave them 3 days a week to relax, and treated them like equals! Hell, my right handed man, my brother, was a slave..." Azir stopped. His brother was a traitor.

"Anyhow." Azir regained his posture. "I do not plan to continue slavery."

Caitlyn didn't show a single change in emotion. "Alright then, you, you're great great whatever child, and your big dog guy are free to go. Try finding a job first."

Vi put her hands behind her head and leaned back, stretching. "Welp. If that's all, I'm out. That batshit crazy Jinx just blew up another tower in Zaun. I have to go deal with her shit."

Ezreal nodded. "I have to head back to Demacia too. I have some matters there."

Vi smirked. "Lux?"

"Shut up."

"Wait." Azir said. "Bring me to Zaun. Those people drift around each day without a purpose. As a person who used to be an emperor, I cannot have such people living in such poverty and have their lives compromised everyday."

Caitlyn sighed once more. "Do what you want, "glorious emperor", if you die, don't haunt us. Cause any trouble and Vi and Jayce will shove a hextech weapon up you three's asses."

"Swain! This is urgent news. " Xerath stopped talking when one of Swain's soldiers burst into the room. "Katarina and Talon have escaped!". Swain rubs his forehead. "It was bound to happen, those two are Valoran's best assassins." Xerath was now concerned. People who Swain acknowledged were all but a few and of they get in the way that would be troublesome. Xerath asks "Swain. Who are these two?" Swain looked up at Xerath. "They shouldn't pose too much of a threat. They're just looking for their father, whom betrayed Noxus and left the nation. Since their father betrayed, I was afraid they would too. So I locked them up. Don't worry, even if they are skilled, they are no more than assassins. I'm pretty sure they still hate Demacia, so they shouldn't do anything to our plan. Plus, They are probably headed toward Zaun. I have connections there to stop them "

Xerath felt a bit more relieved. "And Cassiopeia?" Cassiopeia was the one who freed him and brought him here. Renekton shifted on his seat. It seems as if he is attracted to Cassiopeia. Strange, he should only feel rage and anger at his brother. If this emotion becomes a problem, Xerath was unsure if he could kill Renekton, a companion he was trapped with for millenias.

Swain waved his hand "Cassiopeia is loyal to Noxus. She will kill her sister if commanded so without a second thought."

Xerath fell a second wave of relief. "Shall we continue to discuss our plan of attack?"

These two were two of the best tacticians to walk Runeterra, commanding one of the ruthless and strongest armies. Whatever we plan, Xerath, thought, we would be unstoppable.

Zed's head hurt from the sea sickness of the boat. He had never traveled out of Ionia, and so being on a boat was quite new to him. It didn't help that Syndra was chucking dark spheres at the water causing huge waves shaking the boat, and a drunk Yasuo playing his flute with incorrect pitches. "Can you guys like, not?" He asked. Shit, he never felt so weak before ever since his master laid him on a table and whipped his bare ass with a belt.

Suddenly a giant weird monster erupted from under the boat, almost tipping it over. It at least 100 meters big, and had around 7- no, 10 tentacles. Zed had never seen something so huge, except his disciple Kayn's ego. Zed assumes it's because Syndra had been plummeting the water with balls, disturbing such a giant creature. But Zed wasn't going to complain. Such a fight will clear his mind, and heck, he was getting bored anyways.

"Actually, go back to doing whatever you were doing." Zed tells them. "This one is mine."

Zed pulls out the two shurikens from his back. In one swift motion, he throws them at the beast's tentacles, cleaning slicing one off into 3 parts. A shadow of Zed spawns from the shadow made from the sliced tentacles over each other, and teleports there. He catches the shurikens he throws, and throws them at two other tentacles slicing them both into halves. Spawning another shadow, Zed teleports to catch one shuriken and uses the blades on his arms to do a cross slash across the beast's face. The beast rocks backwards, and one of Zed's shadows catch his other shuriken, throwing it back to him. But before Zed could make the finishing move, what feels like 5000 balls of energy come flying at him. If he didn't duck at the last second, his head of cleaning came off. Instead, the ball smashed the beast in the fast, blowing it up into thousands of bits. "Syndra! I told you this one was mine. Are you trying to kill me?" Syndra rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. I'm bored too you know. Smashing water with balls ain't fun." She didn't deny the fact that she was trying to kill Zed. She and Zed have fought 10 times, and Zed won each one and spared her each time, so the chance to kill him was tempting.

Yasuo grunted. "Well you guys are gonna have a lot of fun." He grapples the hilt of his sword.

Surrounding the boat was at least 20 of the beasts.

Aurelion Sol focuses all his might into breaking the chains that hold him, but is unable to. As long as the crown rests on his head, his power is contained by the Targons. Just as he was about to give up and go to sleep like yesterday as it was midnight, he hears a loud commotion outside his tower of isolation.

"Diana! What do you think you're...?"

"The Sun and Moon can live together in harmony! Why do we only look towards the Sun?"

"Heretic! Kill her!"

A loud clash broke out. Aurelion Sol uses his powers to watch what was happening. He wasn't going to miss a chance to escape. But he was disappointed when he noticed it was just one 20 year old girl fighting a group of soldiers. He sighed. The little one will lose and die. He can feel the power of the sun in the soldiers, the power stolen from him, while the girl had nothing.

Wait. Nothing? But he had blessed all in Targon with power. It was nearly impossible to get to Targon so it was impossible for the girl to be an outsider but her silver hair, her negative energy, felt...strange. The opposite of the stars. This child was blessed with the moon, Sol's opposite.

White flashes filled Sol's eyes, and he tried to close them, forgetting that he as using his mind to see not his eyes. When he regained focus, the soldiers lay dead at her feet, except one girl of the same age who was barely breathing. Diana looked down at the girl. "Leona... I'm sorry. Forgive me." Diana sprinted down the mountain at full speed, but a booming crash fell from the sky and a warrior who's face was hidden by helmet landed on the ground, creating a crater. Even if Sol was wrong earlier, he knew Diana could not defeat this opponent, for it was an opponent he himself had previously lost to. Pantheon, the aspect of war. But Sol saw this as a chance to escape.

"Child. Listen to me." Sol telepathically sends to Diana.

If Diana was surprised, she did not show it. She had to stay calm in this situation. "I know who you are, I can tell you from your energy. Aurelion Sol, the star forger. What do you want with me."

"I wish to help you escape , but only if you set me free from the tower Targon has imprisoned me in."

Diana barely dodged a spear chucked by Pantheon, and rolled into the ruins of the building she had destroyed when she fought the soldiers. "Yea? Let's say I trust you even though I am the aspect of the Moon and you are of the stars. There's no way I can even get up there, let alone free you. You're tower is above the clouds. Pantheon was the one who sealed you there, he's the only one who can get there."

Sol almost smiled. Even though everything was uncertain, he was closer to freedom than he ever was. "Child, I have an eternity worth of knowledge. Follow my instructions, and we can succeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Zed stared at the army of gigantic squids. Zed believes they are what people call the "Kraken", a pirate's worst nightmare. But Zed's had tons of nightmares, and this was only as scary as having spontaneous diarrhea in front of his disciples.

Syndra used her magic to pick up one and throw it to who knows where. "There." She said. "One less."

Yasuo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Zed and Syndra could feel the killing intent. Zed anticipated a slash, but when Yasuo drew his blade, a tornado of wind flew out, so strong, it dragged three kraken around it into the air. Suddenly, Yasuo was in the air with them, blinking around them at a speed that rivals light, and with one last downward cut, the three krakens erupted into millions of bits and he landed softly back on the boat.

"Show off." Syndra said.

"My turn." Zed said, anticipatingly for the fight. But what he had no anticipated was for him to lose control. Maybe it was from the seasickness but suddenly, as if time stopped, he was lost in his mind.

"Nocturne." Zed knew who it was. "What do you want?"

"Kehehehe. Zed. You've been eating your pills I see. Trying to hold me down?" Nocturne said, dashing around behind Zed in his mind.

"I don't need you, Nocturne."

"Oh, but you do. How else were you supposed to beat Shen for the favoritism of your master? Poor, poor Zed. All he wanted as attention, and now he's the _Darkin of Despair_."

Zed, angry replied "I am not you, Nocturne. I am still human. Darkins are weapons, I am clearly a human being."

"You're shadows are your weapon, Zed. And no matter how much faster than light you are, you cannot escape your shadow." Nocturne cackled at him.

"You should take more pills, Zed. You're losing control." Nocturne's haunting laugh lingered aftered he faded away.

"Zed. Zed. Zed. Zed. Zed." Zed felt a splash of cold water on his face and opened his eyes. Syndra's face loomed over him. She blushed and backed away. Yasuo raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened man? Leaving us to deal with those monsters and having to care of your ass? Aren't you supposed to be some cool looking ninja? You didn't look so flashy then."

Zed sat up and rubbed his head. "Seasickness, probably. It doesn't help when I have 2 crazy idiots on the same boat as me."

Yasuo shook his head. "You can't shake this one off with a joke like you did when I asked you about Viktor. In fact, I don't think you're going to Zaun just to talk with Viktor, now are you? The moment you start joking I can tell you're lying, Zed."

Syndra rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, you're losing control of some secret power you've been hiding by taking those pills. And now you need to take more pills and you're running out of them?"

Zed sighed. Why can't this world work like an anime where everyone was dense as hell? But they were right. He was running out of pills. Originally, he had enough to last a trip two times longer, but now he had to take 2 pills a day instead of one. He was running out of time. He had to meet the one who created the pills for him in Zaun.

The streets of Zaun were dark and dirty. The sound of machines cranking and heaving filled the air. Azir could smell the foul air in Zaun. It reminded him of the time his father took him to visit the slave workshops. He didn't like it.

"My lord, this air is a bit too foul for you, maybe you should-"

"Nasus. A good emperor must understand the conditions of his people." Azir did not want to ignore his people like the trash that is his father did.

Sivir rolled her eyes. "Mr. Shurima, you're not the emperor of these people. I don't even think you'll want to be, this place is foul as shit. "

Azir clucked his tongue. "Talk to your elders with respect, Sivir. "

"Dude, you're like, 26. At least, that's how old you were before you, uh, were 's literally only 2 years older than I am." Silver talked back.

Vi stopped walking for a second. "Wait. didn't you have kids. One was 11... WTF?! What age were you-"

Azir cocked his head to the side. "Is that so weird? It was an arranged marriage. There was no emotion between us. We needed another heir."

Vi shook her head. "Never mind."

Azir didn't hear Vi say that last part, as the streets of Zaun reminded him of something in his childhood. Azir continued to walk forward, with emotion in each stride, as if he was remembering something. Nasus pulled Vi, Jayce, and Sivir back. "Its best to let him be alone when he does that. "

Flashback.

Azir and Xerath had met in a library. Azir, at the time, was the most hated son of his father and the least likely to become an emperor. Azir was too kindhearted, and cared too much for people and knowledge and had no talent in fighting. In fact, the only reason why Azir was still alive was because Azir was the only son of the children the emperor had. Azir was having trouble was reading, and Xerath, despite being a slave that could be punished with death for talking to royalty, came over to help Azir. Azir, surprised by the bravery, of Xerath, gave Xerath his name, Xerath, meaning "one who shares." Nasus, the guardian of the library, smiled upon such a friendship he knew others would despise, so he kept a secret.

One day, during a tour of the emperor's palace, assassins broken in and murdered Azir's siblings and parents in cold blood. Xerath barely saved Azir, leaving Azir as the emperor of Shurima at such a young age. Xerath, not expecting any rewards for saving Azir, was surprised when Azir said that he would someday set Xerath free and made him his right hand man and his eternal brother. Such a thing was unheard of, and people began to doubt Azir's judgements. But when Azir, with Xerath's help, conquered land after land, and made Shurima the sole and greatest empire of Runeterra, people accepted Azir as one of the greatest emperors in history. Xerath, expecting Azir to keep his promise of setting him free, waited. Soon he grew tired of waiting and though Azir would never set him free. Azir wanted to, so badly, but wanted to wait for a grand moment too set not only Xerath, but all the slaves free.

Azir did not expect Xerath's betrayal. Xerath did not expect Azir to set him free before he ascended. Xerath and Azir stared at each other, tears in their eyes of regret, betrayal, sadness, no tears of anger, as a beam of light killed Azir and his family, ending the Shuriman empire.

 _Xerath...Why?_

Flashback over.

"You're crazy" Diana sent to Sol. "You want me to run at him _directly?_ And not retaliate? I shouldn't have trusted you, you want me dead."

Sol sent back "Child, trust me. I will guide you through your movements. Just follow the words I say exactly, and as quickly as possible. You have natural talent. Please. This is more than just for the moon or the stars, this is for Runeterra."

"I thought you were a sassy dragon, not a dramatic one." Diana sent back.

"You're the one being sassy right now." Sol shot back. "I thought being dramatic would appeal to young girls, aren't they supposed to be angsty or something?"

Diana steeled herself under the moonlight and charged at Pantheon, full speed. She threw an arc of light at Pantheon, who dodged easily, and held his spear threatening, poised to stab her in the face when she gets close. But she kept running at him, not even holding her blade up to retaliate. She ran into Pantheon's stabbing range, and he brang down the spear full force toward her face

 _Shit Shit Shit I'm going to die._ Diana thought.

"NOW. ROLL TO THE LEFT." Sol's booming voice scared all opposing thoughts in Diana's mind and she followed the order, dodging Pantheon's spear.

"Keep running forward." Sol said. Diana was confused now. Whats going on? But she continued. She ran as fast as she could, using the moon power to speed her to the point where she was practically down the mountain, daring not to look back.

"Turn around now." She whipped around preparing her sword to fight a probably charging Pantheon, only to see Pantheon far away preparing to leap.

"Quickly my child, throw your arc of light at him and dash to him." Diana understood what Sol wanted to do now. It was crazy, but the adrenaline in her blood let her throw her common sense out of the window. Even if she was a heretic, she was born on Mount Targon. She had no fear of heights.

After complying Sol's orders, she was sent flying into the air with Pantheon, who seemed quite taken back. But that didn't stop him. Pantheon jabbed right and left in the air, and Diana was left to defend herself since Sol can't help her with close combat. She got grazed a couple of times, but nothing too serious. Then, near the maximum height of Pantheon's jump, above the clouds, when Pantheon thrusted his spear, instead of parrying, Diana let go of her blade, and moved her body rightwards, throwing Pantheon off balance because he expect to connect with a blade. Diana grabbed Pantheon's shoulder, lifted herself up, and kicked herself Pantheon's helm, toward Sol's cell.

 _Can I make it Can I make it Can I make it_ She thought as she flew toward Sol's imprisonment. _No I can't_ Diana thought as she started to fall downwards. It was still at least 100 meters away, _Sol did not plan this distance well_ She thought.

She turned to her backside as she fell, giving up, facing the full moon and the stars in the night sky. _Ah...This is why the night is much more beautiful than clear day...there is more than just one yellow sun in the sky, but a ton of different glittering stars of different colors..._ Diana closed her eyes.

Suddenly she found herself in the tower staring at a blue dragon. "Hmph. Awake yet?" Sol asks.

"How-" Diana was confused.

"I am a god, sweety. Even if I'm imprisoned, I can still transport people a short distance as long as I can see them. Why do you think Targon locked me up above the clouds where I can't see anything? Did you think I was incapable of anything but sit back and give you advice? I don't trust you enough yet to hand my freedom in your hands" Sol snapped. "Although that did cost me quite the mana to do, you missed my tower by like 3000 meters. "

"Wtf Pantheon jumps straight up, What am I supposed to do? I can't change the distance."

Sol waved the comment aside. "Well? Do you have the key? Pantheon's gonna be here soon you know. And the other soldiers in Targon will be active any moment now"

Suddenly both of them stared at each other silently. They forgot about the key.

Fuck.


	4. Author comment

My English and grammar is pretty bad, so if you'd please, let me know if there are any incorrect phrasing or if there is a better way to type a sentence.

I plan to update daily, but my chapters are kinda short so its almost as if i update weekly. Sorry D:.

This story is now about to introduce a new main character, Ekko. I planned to have him introduced from the start, but it wasn't exactly fitting.

Shout out to all the Azir mains who loyally followed Azir before his recent rework.


	5. Chapter 4, kinda

Introduction of the a new main character, Ekko.

Ekko's POV

You know, People always beg for more time. More years in their lives, more days in their years, more hours in their days.

They beg for it. They plead for it. They don't deserve it.

All that time they spend wasting their lives away and now they beg for more?

What were they doing when they were sitting around a nice white table, drinking tea and chatting aimlessly with others?

Nothing.

What were they doing when the teacher was scribbling words on the chalkboard but they chose not to listen?

Nothing.

What were they doing when death and poverty come to take the people around them?

Nothing.

And they have the audaciousness to beg for time? To ask for redos? No. They don't deserve any time, not even the smallest minute.

Thats what the Piltover people are. They walk over us Zaunites because they were born wealthy, or they were born with nobility. They forget that, even if they rule this nation, we are the ones who created. We made their hextech, their money, their title as the city of progress.

Then when they forget the fact they're just mortals who will eventually come to die, they search everywhere for more time. Zilean is basically out of touch, so they search here in Zaun. But all that wealth they were just granted at birth can't buy them their life, all that time they spent wasting is nonrefundable. Fools

I've seen the hardwork my parents do at a factory all just to bring food home every night. Sometimes I'm the only one who gets to eat. And you know how the boss treats them? Like trash that don't deserve a paycheck.

They wish a happy life for me, as they believe I am a bright student with a future to Piltover. No way in hell am I going to Piltover and become a useless fat fuck like the rest of them. I'm going to reshape Zaun.

After all, if I can change the set in stone past, how hard can it be to rewrite a future that hasn't even been written?


	6. Chapter 5

Azir stopped walking in when he saw the huge amount of rubble of destroyed buildings in front of him. On the walls, in neon green letters, read

"Less past, more future for Zaun."

Vi placed one of her gigantic hextech fists on Azir's shoulder. Azir could feel the firmness of her grip and took a step back.

Vi spoke "This is a crime scene now, so go somewhere else while we do our job. Make sure to return back to Piltover before night, this place gets messy as hell at night. " She then chuckled for a reason Azir did not know.

Azir motioned Sivir and Nasus to follow and the three of them departed from Jayce and Vi. While he was walking down a long narrow alleyway that leads to the main streets of Zaun, he heard Jayce say

"These buildings were old, vacant, and a waste of space. The terrorist must've wanted it gone so new ones could be built that serves purpose. In doing so it would also force Piltover to pay some Zaunites to rebuild more buildings. This wasn't Jinx's doing, shes not smart enough for that. Its that brat again. Where did he get the explosives this time? Does he really think Zaun has a future?"

Vi yawned. Caitlyn keeps working her butt off and she didn't want to deal with Ekko today. "I don't want to deal with that guy today. The paints fresh, he should still be near here. All yours. Spare some people this time, Jayce."

"I should tell you that, muscle head." Jayce knew Vi's history with Ekko and knew it wasn't the best idea for the two of them to meet, even though Ekko's been trying to draw Vi out for weeks now.

Azir didn't know what kid they were talking about as he was walking away, but he had respect for the person. To fight so hard for a part of a nation that is failing gave Azir motivation to keep fighting for Shurima.

As Azir reached the end of the alleyway, he realized all he's seen of Zaun was just the deserted outskirts between Piltover and Zaun. All 5 of his senses went into overdrive the moment he step foot in the street. There were a multitude of noises from people laughing to people screaming "thief!". He could smell fresh bread from bakeries mixed with potent chemicals spewing out of laboratories. The air tasted of blood, iron, and smoke and the parts of skin that were not protected by his armor stung in contact with the air. But most overwhelmingly, was the sight. There were roads, left, right, above, below him in every direction possible, neon graffiti sprayed all over buildings, ladders and balconies hanging off walls, and mechanical monstrosities being built all over the place. The smoke had blocked out the sun, and the only light were the green tints from windows, the torches that hang from the walls, and the luminescence from the graffiti. The whole place radiated different from Piltover; while Piltover radiated the aura of "busyness", Zaun radiated "energy".

These were the true streets of Zaun.

Azir now knew why Vi chuckled when she said get back before night. It was always night here.

All heads turned toward Azir and his two followers has he walked down one of the streets. It wasn't everyday they see a tall noble from Piltover encased in gold armor. As Azir walked down other streets, they followed him, wondering what he was up to. This wasn't something new to Azir, as an emperor he knew how the crowds would act when he strode down their towns. When Azir finally stopped walked, he leaped into the air and landed on a balcony in a grand pose, his hands spread wide in the air.

The loud street of Zaun was silent now, the only sounds were the machines whirring, chemical mixes spilling, and the torches crackling in the background. All eyes on Azir. Some looked with fear, some looked with defiance, others looked away. They all looked away when Azir stared directly backed at them. All but one kid sitting at the balcony of same height across him. White mohawk with black skin, an hourglass on his back and a face that reminded him of Xerath. When Azir looked at him he looked defiantly back, and when the kid realized Azir was looking at him, he leaned back, smirked a smile at him, and stretched out his hand, and gave Azir the middle finger. What a troublesome kid. Azir will deal with him later

Azir was an emperor, and emperors were always prepared to give speeches. So he cleared his throat, his hands still held spread out, and began to speak.

Demacia was sent into shock when arcane energy blasts broke through the front gate. And then another one. And another. Panic and fear caused citizens to scurry in fright while the nobles were left confused and dumbfounded. Who dare attack Demacia directly while there was still light to the day?

Xerath had pride in his mage abilities. Stuck in a tomb for a millennia, he had strengthen his arcane magic abilities, to the point where he had almost complete mastery of it. Well, then again he was made of arcane energy. The only thing holding him back now was the armor that trapped him underneath. The armor that did not protect him, but the people around him.

As the gates of Demacia fell, the Noxian Army teleported through via a ward that Xerath had placed in advance. He spent weeks preparing for this day. He shot all the scouts Demacia had, including the leader they named Quinn, and replaced them with Leblanc's decoys. Now the fall of Demacia will begin.

The terrified Demacians were in shock when the three army leaders of the Noxian army, Darius, Draven, and Urgot, charged at them with full force. But Demacia was full of trained soldiers, and had a quick reaction. Garen, Jarvan, Shyvana, and Xin Zhao all flew out of the castle at full speed leading three armies. Lux sat at the top of the tower, her staff ready to fire.

Too bad for them, Xerath and Swain already knew their battle plan, and the fact that the attack was a surprise ensured Demacia would have no time to think of another.

Xerath took a close aim from his spot in Noxus at Lux, his current target. He only has one shot left, as he can only fire 4 of these super range bolts every month. He fired. The bolt headed straight for Lux, and it melted her body and turned her to ash. At least, thats how it should've been. Xerath was not expecting a young man with blonde hair to intercept his blast if a blast of arcane energy of the young man's own. Who was that person? Xerath did not remember such a person being in Demacia. This was a miscalculation. But that was ok, Xerath did not plan for everything to work out perfectly anyways.

First, they would sacrifice Urgot to Demacia's army, and while the Demacian army surrounded Urgot, they would throw in the poisonous chemicals that Singed had shipped them. Or, that was Swain's plan. Xerath did not enjoy the idea of sacrificing his own men to obtain the higher good, he believe all men deserved equally to obtain that freedom he foresaw. So Xerath was against it. No, while there will be casualties, none will be put on Xerath's head today.

Instead, Xerath had planned in advance to send a scout over to Demacia to learn the materials of their weapons. With such knowledge, Xerath used his chemical warfare knowledge to create a magic-infused potion that would cause the Demacian's armor and swords to crumble to sand in seconds of contact with the potions. He let the Demacian army get close the the Noxian army in such so that battle would was inevitable, and then the archers fire the potions from the backline. It was an ancient method Azir had created which he used to conquer other lands. _Brother, you don't know I'm out there yet, but I do. And when you hear of such news, I hope you feel pride, anger and regret towards me the way I feel towards you._

The Demacians looked confused when they their weapons started to crumble. Some started to panic and ran backwards. Jarvan 4 commanded Garen, Xin, and Shyvana to retreat while he fought for their safety. Shyvana refused to leave Jarvan and stayed even when he begged her not to. It was useless anyways, the entire Demacian army was decimated, with only 2 survivors, Garen and Xin Zhao as they shamefully retreated back behind Demacian walls. However, Xerath was not done. He and Swain commanded the army to charge into the now defenseless Demacia, pillage their towns, kill the men and women but spare the children, and kill the royal family. Xin stopped running and told Garen to get the royal family to safety. Xin turned around, with a spear that was now just a wooden staff, and charged towards the army of Noxians alone. Even though he fought skillfully, it was all to naught as he was stamped on by the horses the Noxians rode on. Garen managed to get the royal family on a secret path to Piltover, but the entire nation had fell in one day, no, in a matter of seconds.

Demacia was no more.


	7. Chapter 6

_Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiit._ Sol thought. They had screwed up big time. Suddenly one of the walls in the tower blew apart and Diana was sent flying back. Standing at the entrance was none other than seething Pantheon.

"PANTHEON." Sol roared. If they couldn't win in a fight with Pantheon, maybe they could reason with him?

"Set me free. You can probably feel it as well, the void is coming. If they find me, I will be erased and the Targons will lose their power as well. DO you not see me as your God?" Sol figured this was a reasonable argument, and hoped Pantheon would have half the brain to realize it. Unfortunately, Pantheon could not see the far future, he lived only for the now. He only lived to fight.

For the first time, Sol heard the Aspect of War speak. "I live only for war."

Pantheon walked up the the unconscious Diana, and lifted his spear.

Sol was running out of options.

"WAIT." He was desperate. Sol did not care for the well being of Diana, but he did promise he'd get get Diana out of Mount of Targon, and a God is only worth what he promises.

"If you want war, I can bring it to you." Pantheon stopped. That had his attention.

"The countries in Valoran are about to head into a massive world war. I can bring you there. Furthermore if you accompany us on our trip, I can bring you to Aatrox, the Darkin of War. You two can battle it out for an eternity."

Sol didn't want to bring a blood thirsty embodiment of war with him, but this was his only option, and the taste of freedom made it worth it. Pantheon paused for a second. Sol guessed it was too much information for Pantheon's puny brain to figure out.

Pantheon walked up to Sol with his spear still raised. But instead of bringing it down on Sol, Pantheon used it stick it into the lock. His spear was the key to Sol's freedom.

"While you're taking off my chains, free me of my crown too. Its limiting my power to less that a a billionth of a percent." Pantheon shook his head. Sol thought he would. Even though honor means a lot to a God, if Sol was free, he could do whatever he wanted, including ending Targon and Pantheon in an instant. There was not enough trust yet. The only reason why he was chained in the first place was because he was tricked. Besides, Pantheon was unable to remove the crown, in order to do so, they would have to go through a trial that would take a couple weeks and he had no patience for it.

Sol put Diana and Pantheon on his back and flew out to the nightsky, for now, towards Piltover. He must speak with Zilean. He made sure to fly below the clouds so the people of Targon could see his middle finger clearly.

With the chosen one of the moon and the aspect of war on his back, a dragons back, Sol knew they had to look completely badass. Man, if only he had some sunglasses right now.

"So? Aren't you going to tell us your secret power?" Syndra demanded. Zed shook his head.

"There is no need to know. It is not of importance." He said.

Yasuo disagreed.

"This isn't for your good, this is for ours. We don't need you going psycho dark powers on us. What is it you hide from us and your disciples?"

Zed sighed. There was no use trying to hide it. He pulled a nearly empty bag and took out a bluish glowing ball. "These are the pills I consume. They prevent the advance of me becoming the darkin, Nocturne. This is the result of my younger greed for power."

Yasuo nodded. Zed could tell he was surprised, but calm. "And so? How much time do you have left?"

Zed shrugged. "I don't know. A week maybe? I have to hurry to Zaun."

Yasuo shook his head. "Thats not what I mean. Clearly you need to consume more and more of these pills. There must be a time when no amount of this drug can help you then. When is that."

Zed looked up to the now-moonlit sky. "I... Don't want to worry about that right now."

Syndra didn't look very happy. She seemed angry almost. "I'm going to bed." Was all she said before entered her own cabin.

Zed was confused. "Syndra?"

Yasuo's serious face broke out a smile. He pat Zed on the shoulder. "Women, man. Don't bother, you'll never understand them. Shall we head to bed."

Yasuo's smile had relaxed Zed. "Nah. You go to bed, one of us has to keep a look out." Yasuo nodded and left.

As Zed sat underneath the full moon, he closed his eyes in meditation.

Suddenly his meditation was interrupted with a splash of water in his face and and he saw a half woman-half fish body carrying a staff on the deck. Zed blinked twice. Did his pill have side effects of hallucination? He didn't think so.

"F-F-Fooooooood." The creature groaned out.

Yasuo and Syndra came spilling out of their rooms, Yasuo with his bushy hair down, so his hair was basically a giant black afro that blinded his eyes, and Syndra, who's face was red from tears.

"Who's there?" Yasuo yelled swinging his blade randomly, almost removing Syndra's head from her body.

"Food. Please." The creature begged once more. Zed took out some cooked fish he had made earlier and gave it to the creature. The creature shook its head "No, not fish."

"Do you really have the option to be picky right now?" Zed asked.

The creature frowned. "Well, would you eat a human?"

Fair point. Zed took out the mushroom stew he had made earlier. After the creature had finished eating, it conjured a body water to help itself float and introduced its self as "Nami".

"If you're done eating, get off the boat." Syndra said, threateningly. "I am not in the mood to deal with fish right now."

Zed said "Don't listen to her, shes just a bit moody right now. Where are you headed?"

Nami was unsure whether they could be trusted, but as they had given her food, they shouldn't be too bad of people.

"I am headed to Zaun. I am looking for the chosen one of the moon, for only she can save my village."

Zed was confused. "How do you know she'll be in Zaun?"

Yasuo answered this one. "Just as I follow the wind created by storms, she follows the tides pulled by the moon. "

Vi and Jayce had been called back immediately to Piltover, because Caitlyn had sent them a message saying there was something urgent there.

"What could be so urgent we had to stop the hunt for Ekko? He's on one of the most wanted list right now." Jayce asked Caitlyn. Jayce also didn't want Camille to catch his prey, he had been hunting for Ekko for the past year. "We also forgot to bring back that delusion bird guy too." Vi added.

"Listen to me" Caitlyn said sternly. This was no time for jokes, and Vi and Jayce could hear that. "Demacia has fallen. The Royal Family is currently living with Heimerdinger. The entire nation, every square centimeter, is under Noxian control. All the soldiers are either dead or have been captured. They aim for Piltover next. We are about to go to war."

Vi was stunned. Demacia has fallen? How so quickly?

Jayce was calm. "And? Who is on who's side? I highly doubt these actions would go unnoticed form other nations."

Caitlyn nodded. "The current civil war between Piltover and Zaun will be a huge problem as well. Noxus has an overwhelming influence in Zaun, but at least Viktor refuses to work with them. As for sides, Ionia is undeclared, but are sending Jax and Irelia to negotiate with us. Fiora, who was overseas is coming to help us as well. Frejlord is also currently in a civil war, with The idealists led by Ashe, the survivalists led by Sejuani, and the worshippers of Lissandra. Lissandra has declared to be on Noxus's side while the Idealists have chosen to be on ours. Sejuani has made no declaration yet. Mount Targon apparently has some trouble with their God and cannot declare either. Vandle city, of course, is on our side. Bilgewater has declared to support Noxus."

She paused and drank some water. "Lucian and Vayne have stopped the hunt for Thresh and coming back from the Shadow Isles. There have been reports of weird creatures coming from portals from the corners of the world. We are in a huge crisis right now. Ryze has even given up his search for runes and is coming to Piltover."

"Ryze? The Legendary Mage? He's real?" Vi asked. Ryze was a legend, and rumored to be the strong human that currently walks Runeterra.

Caitlyn rubbed her forehead. "The peace we've kept for the past few decades is ending. The world really is shifting. Anyways, we'll let the army deal with Noxus right now. Our job is to bring Zaun back to us. Any ideas?"

"Well..." Vi started. "Remember that bird dude? You should go see his speech. I think he might be able to help with the tensions between us and Zaun."

**Authors note** I understand the last part did not include any of the main characters, but for information wise, lets forget about that :D.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was dawn, and the day was almost over. Azir didn't intend to try to influence Zaun today, but he wasn't going to let such an opportunity to slip. If fate offered an opportunity to Shurima, even for the slightest moment and the slightest reward, he will grasp at it.

"I know what you are all thinking. Some of you look towards me with fear, as you believe I hold power in Piltover. Some of of you look at me with anger, for Piltover is the reason why you all suffer. Others of you" Azir paused to turn his head toward another side of the street. "Stare at me in annoyance, for you've heard people come here over and over again proclaiming change your nation which you believe they know nothing about."

Azir slammed the end of his staff on the balcony floor, leaving a small a crack in the floor.

"HOWEVER. Let us forget the standings we have, the rankings society has placed on us. Let us look to the future. When you see that future, what do you see? Do you see the sun rising above the clouds or descending below the horizons? You may ask me, what point is it for how you look at it? The sun setting or rising is beyond your control. "

Azir slammed the end of his staff on the balcony floor one more time, increasing the crack on the floor. He raised his hands dramatically once more.

"BUT THAT IS FALSE! FOR EVERY SUNSET YOU SEE IS MERELY A SUNSET IN ANOTHER PLACE. All you must do is pick the right side."

Azir paused, letting the words sink into the crowd.

"Yes I understand. You cannot trust a stranger that is from noble blood. You have heard messages like this over and over again, but not one mentioned you individually. The greater good is pointless if half the people live in poverty and the other half in greed. Masses need more than just words to move them. "

Reaching into a sack that he had been carrying, Azir pulled out a fistful of sand.

"This is what you are. No more than sand in a desert, blown by whatever direction the wind blows you, one grain in many."

Azir threw the sand into the crowd.

Suddenly, Azir cast his hand out and then in midair he used his magic to turn it into gold and pearls

"BUT NOTHING IS SET IN STONE. Sand is the proof of it, it is the result of withered stone! It is with time gold can be found in sand! It is with pressure sand can become pearls!"

The torchlight reflected on the gold and white surfaces of the riches, casting a magnificent glow. In the center of the glow was Azir, and to the speechless crowds, it was like seeing the sun they had lost in the polluted cities of Zaun.

"YOU ARE THE SAND. THE STONE IS THE PAST. YOU ARE THE PRESENT, AND NOW YOU WILL NOT FIGHT FOR A GOLDEN FUTURE. YOU WILL BECOME IT!"

Azir slammed his staff on the balcony one more time, breaking it on purpose and he fell to the floor, level with the people he presented to. It was a way of showing that he, himself, was just sand in the desert like they were.

The speech ended with the clattering of gold and pearls on the ground. And despite being poor and impoverished, the citizens of Zaun did not move to pick up the gold and pearls. They stared at Azir in awe and respect.

But the silence was short lived as a young girl's voice was heard among the crowd.

"He's lying! He is no more than a coward that hides behind the slaves he drives! He didn't even tell you what he plans to do, all he did was shower you in money and words! Isn't your pride worth more than that?"

Azir was shocked at the words, did someone know he was the last emperor of Shurima?. The crowd murmured. He was losing his influence on them. But when he saw the girl who spoke, his shock increased. She was wearing clothes that belonged to Shurima. Which caused a burning question to in Azir's mind.

Does Shurima still exist?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Taliyah" Ekko said. "That's enough." Ekko wondered if Taliyah and the man had history.

Taliyah had left home at the age of 13 for a way to control her earth-bending powers. After 2 years of training with Yasuo, whom had to leave to search for vengeance, Taliyah headed back home to her family, only to find them captured by Noxus. For the past 2 years Taliyah has lived with Ekko and his gang to find information about her family because of the close relations with Noxus Zaun has.

Ekko stared at the tall bird-headed man. The mask blocked the man's facial expressions, and he could not tell if there was anger, shock, or whatever on his face. Nor did Ekko really care.

But Ekko felt a sense of pride and honor in the man, unlike the other Piltover and Demacian nobles. He didn't trust the man, but he didn't feel if he was a bad person.

"Child..." The man spoke. "Are you... from Shurima?"

That caught Ekko off guard. Not even the other members of his crew knew about Taliyah's roots.

Taliyah looked at Ekko and whispered through her gritted teeth so the crowd could not hear.

"This is the last emperor of Shurima. Remember the emperors that brutally abused and used slaves for money and wealth? Well this is one of them."

Ekko nodded. Not so different from the Piltover people then.

Oh well, time for Ekko to make another enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sol was flying through the peaceful sunset when Diana finally woke up from her slumber. Sol had been flying 17 hours, and he was insanely tired and did not have time for angsty girls.

"Wheres Pantheon? What happened?" Diana bolted up suddenly. She woke up to Pantheon staring at her directly in the face and made an out of character scream.

"Oh for God's sake/My sake, please don't be so annoying. I've been flying for 17 hours and there's still 24 more to go till we get to Piltover. I don't want to explain right now, but Pantheon is on our side now. Sorta."

"Why don't you just land and take a break?" Diana asked, still wary of the silent Pantheon.

"Do you know how much attention it'll attract to have a massive blue dragon land with 2 ancient primitives on his back?" Sol retorted.

Diana felt offended. "Fly faster then. Aren't you supposed to be a God or some shit?"

Sol sighed. His head hurt. "This journey would take a normal flying animal a month of flying. Have some respect for me, Targon's basically isolated from the world."

That reminded Sol. He should probably give the 2 idiots a fair warning.

"Listen, I highly doubt you've been to these lands yet, so let me tell you that the weapons you will see and the cultures in these places will be completely different. Throw away your honor, it will only be a hindrance there."

And like a tsundere he added "I won't be there to save you if you get in trouble, got it idiots?"

Diana smirked. "Awww, mommy Sol cares for us. Will you look at that, eh, Pantheon?"

"I don't!" Sol claimed.

After an hour of foolish bickering, Sol felt unable to fly more. Cursed mortal was basically a parasite, sapping his energy.

He lowered the altitude and landed in a jungle. He figured there shouldn't be any big cities in the jungle for Sol to gather attention from.

"I'm going to sleep. Someone be on the lookout." And Sol fell asleep.

As Diana gathered firewood and supplies, Pantheon did nothing. He just sat there staring at a bush.

"Pantheon. Can't you go look for some water?" Diana asked.

Pantheon didn't move, still intently staring at the bush.

"What are you looking at?" Diana asked. She stared at the bush that Pantheon was staring. Slowly, as if this was a horror story, she walked up the bush. Hesitantly, she parted it. Nothing was there. _Is Pantheon autistic?_ Diana asked herself.

Suddenly, like a jumpscare, she heard a wild roar from the branches above her and a gigantic animal came flying at her. Lucky for her, Pantheon was quick and blocked the attack with his shield.

Regaining composure, Diana demanded "Who are you? What do you want?"

When she looked more closely, she saw that the beast had the body of a human but a head of a lion. It was wearing an eyepatch on its left eye.

The creature smiled. Not a warm smile, but a cold blooded one.

"That giant blue beast thats sleeping there. I have never seen anything like it. I want its head."

As much as Diana didn't like the dumb dragon, she needed someway to get to... wait where did she even want to go again? All she asked was to leave Targon.

Diana shrugged.

"You could've just asked. Go ahead, take his head."

Rengar shook his head. "I want a battle. If I wanted just his head, I would've taken it a while ago. I was waiting for him to wake up. Besides, I don't think your friend here likes the idea of me taking that dragon's head."

Pantheon had his spear poised and ready to fight. Sol promised him war, he was not going to let Sol go without keeping that promise. Plus the idea of a battle in a jungle excited him, Pantheon wanted to fight.

Rengar grinned once more, showing his sharp white teeth. "Hmmmm I think I'll challenge your friend for the time being. "


	9. Slight Pause

After reading some other fanfics on this site, I have decided to stop updating A New Dawn For Runeterra in order to improve on some writing. I understand my writing is rushed, lacks engagement and isn't very detailed compared to the other league fanfics.

TBH you probably won't notice the disappearance of updates as I've only started 3 days ago, but this is just a notice.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to come back with a better style than before. I may also reconsider rewriting the story from the beginning because I have new ideas and the current version is a sloppy mess of ideas thrown around.

Thank you to the few readers who spent time reading this work.


End file.
